Professor Hershel Layton
150px |Geschlecht = männlich |Rätsel = Wo ist das Dorf? |Jp = エルシャール・レイトン教授 |Romaji = |En = Professor Hershel Layton |Aufenthalt = London |Kr = 레이튼 |Kr-Umschrift = Layton |Fr = Professeur Hershel Layton |It = Professor Hershel Layton |Sp = Profesor Hershel Layton |Nl = Professor Hershel Layton |Beziehungen = Leon Bronev Rachel Bronev Hershel Bronev /Jean Descole Roland Layton Lucille Layton Flora Reinhold Alfendi Layton Schwägerin Nichte Luke Triton Emmy Altava Claire Folley Dr. Clark Triton Brenda Triton Dr. Andrew Schrader Randall Ascot Dekan Delmona Don Paolo Rosa Grimes |Beruf = Professor der Archäologie |Wohnort = London |Geburtsjahr = 1937 }} Professor Hershel Layton ist ein englischer Gentleman, Professor für Archäologie an der Gressenheller Universität in London und titelgebender Charakter. Seine archäologischen Erfolge haben ihm großes Ansehen und Berühmtheit gebracht. Er ist fast ständig mit seinen Studien und Reisen beschäftigt, sodass er selten in seinem Büro zu finden ist. Ständiger Begleiter des Professors ist Luke Triton, der Sohn seines guten Freundes Dr. Clark Triton. Früher war ihm zudem Emmy Altava als Assistentin eine wertvolle Hilfe, bevor sie die Gruppe verließ. Danach begleitet ihn Flora Reinhold. Biografie Vorgeschichte Kindheit Geboren wurde er unter dem Namen Theodore Bronev als Sohn des Archäologen Leon Bronev und seiner Frau Rachel. Als er noch klein war, wurden diese jedoch von der kriminellen Organisation Targent entführt, sodass nur noch Theodore und sein älterer Bruder Hershel Bronev übrigblieben. thumb|left|Der junge Hershel bei seiner AdoptionFür einen von ihnen fand man Adoptiveltern, Roland und Lucille Layton, und damit Theodore nicht allein bleiben musste, „schenkte“ Hershel, den sie eigentlich adoptieren wollten, ihm seinen Namen. So wurde Theodore Bronev zu Hershel Layton. Da er noch sehr jung war, vergaß er die Ereignisse, sodass er sich später immer als leiblicher Sohn von Roland und Lucille sah. Auch von der Aslant-Zivilisation, wegen der seine Eltern entführt worden waren, erfuhr er damals noch nichts. Jugend Mit 14 Jahren zog Hershel mit seinen Eltern in ein Dorf namens Stansbury, wo er sich mit Randall Ascot anfreundete, der sich sehr für Archäologie begeisterte. thumb|Der 17-Jährige Hershel Layton bei der Expedition in den RuinenMit 17 Jahren untersuchte er mit Randall, mit dem er die Kingsbrook Academy besuchte, die Akbadain-Ruinen, die mit der Maske des Chaos in Verbindung stehen, für welche Randall sich sehr interessiert hatte. Obwohl Randalls Freundin Angela aus Angst um diesen nicht wollte, dass die beiden zu den gefährlichen Ruinen gehen, traten sie die Expedition trotzdem an. Doch als sie im letzten Raum der Ruinen eine Falle auslösten, stürzte Randall in einen Abgrund und wurde nicht mehr gefunden. Layton und seine Familie gingen daraufhin wieder zurück nach London, wo der junge Hershel Layton, seinem verstorbenen Freund Randall zuliebe, Archäologie an der Gressenheller-Universität studieren wollte. Sein Lehrer Herr Collins riet ihm, dort in den Unterricht von Dr. Andrew Schrader zu gehen. Zeit an der Universität thumb|left|Layton mit seiner Freundin ClaireAuf der Universität, wo er, Clark und Paul von Dr. Schrader unterrichtet wurden, traf Layton auf eine Frau namens Claire, in die er sich verliebte. Auch Paul zeigte starke Gefühle für Claire, doch sie war nur an Layton interessiert. Als sie ihn schlussendlich küsste, konnte Paul es nicht mehr aushalten, daher wurde er ab diesem Moment Laytons Erzrivale und nannte sich Don Paolo, jedoch ohne dass Layton selbst zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon davon erfuhr. Nachdem Layton und Claire zusammengekommen waren, zogen sie in eine gemeinsame Wohnung. Als Layton schließlich Professor wurde, schenkte sie ihm seinen heutigen Zylinder, um ihn wie einen wahren Gentleman aussehen zu lassen. Als Wissenschaftlerin arbeitete Claire mit Dr. Dimitri Allen und Bill Hawks am Bau einer echten Zeitmaschine. Als sie bei der Explosion der Maschine ums Leben kam, versprach sich Layton, den Zylinder nie abzunehmen. Was genau passiert war, wurde geheim gehalten und drang nicht in die Öffentlichkeit. thumb|Der Professor nach dem AnschlagDer Professor machte es sich daher in der Folgezeit zur Aufgabe, alle Informationen zu dem Experiment zusammenzutragen. Er wollte die Umstände aufklären, unter denen Claire zu Tode kam. Doch daran wurde er gewaltsam gehindert, indem man einen brutalen Anschlag auf ihn verübte und seine Unterlagen verschwinden ließ. Danach musste er einen Monat lang im Krankenhaus bleiben. Schließlich sah er sich gezwungen, aufzugeben, ohne Claire jedoch vergessen zu können. Von da an beschäftigte sich Layton damit, als Professor der Archäologie an seiner Universität zu unterrichten, wo er einige Schüler, wie Janice Quatlane, Rosalind und Will Crash hatte und sich mit verschiedenen Studien beschäftigte. Als polizeilicher Berater thumb|left|Emmy bedankt sich beim Professor.Da der Professor weiterhin an Claires Tod forschte, wurde er hobbymäßig als polizeilicher Berater bei Scotland Yard tätig. Ein Jahr nach ihrem Tod traf er im Hauptgebäude von Scotland Yard eine junge Frau namens Emmy Altava, in Wirklichkeit eine Targent-Agentin, die als Kind von Leon Bronev aufgenommen worden war. Sie wurde bei Wachtmeister Clamp Grosky von einem kleinen Jungen beschuldigt, dessen Geldbörse gestohlen zu haben. Layton konnte anhand weniger Indizien ihre Unschuld beweisen, indem er aufdeckte, dass der Junge mit dem Geld seiner Mutter Sportschuhe gekauft hatte und eine Ausrede brauchte. Deshalb fing Emmy an, ihn zu bewundern. Der Ruf des Phantoms thumb|Layton, Emmy und Luke in Misthallery beim Angriff des PhantomsEtwa sechs Jahre später erhält der Professor einen Brief von Clark Triton, den er aus seiner Studienzeit kennt. Dieser berichtet ihm, seine jetzige Heimat Misthallery würde von einem mysteriösen, riesigen Phantom heimgesucht, das Häuser zerstört. In der Botschaft entdeckt er die versteckten Worte „Zu Hilfe“, weshalb er sich gleich aufmacht, Clark zu helfen. Unterwegs trifft er die von ihm schon vergessene Emmy, die sich ihm als seine neue Assistentin vorstellt - empfohlen von Dekan Delmona, da er immer so im Stress stehe. Zunächst will er das Angebot ablehnen, da er keine Dame in gefährliche Situationen bringen möchte. Emmy lässt ihm mit ihrer Überzeugungskraft jedoch keine Chance. Sie bilden daraufhin ein Duo und machen sich gemeinsam auf nach Misthallery. Dort trifft er seinen Freund, der jedoch abstreitet, den Brief geschrieben zu haben. Der Professor hat das schon geahnt, da Clark Briefe immer handschriftlich statt auf Schreibmaschine erstellt. Layton trifft hier auch auf Luke Triton, Clarks Sohn, der ihn bittet, ihn bei der Lösung dieses Mysteriums zu begleiten. Luke ist der wahre Verfasser des Briefes, denn er suchte Hilfe von außerhalb, da er denkt, sein Vater stünde unter dem Bann des Phantoms. Mit Luke und Emmy erkundet er die Gerüchte um Misthallery, wobei er auch die Mysterien um den Schwarzmarkt des Schwarzen Raben lösen kann, die hinterhältigen Machenschaften von Misthallerys Polizeipräsident Levin Jakes aufdeckt und Bekanntschaft mit Lukes ehemaliger Freundin Arianna und deren Bruder Tony Barde macht. Auch Clamp Grosky, der mittlerweile Inspektor geworden ist, kommt zum Professor nach Misthallery. thumb|left|Layton enttarnt Descole.Zusammen löst das Trio am Ende das große Geheimnis und trifft auf das reiche, aber auch größenwahnsinnige Genie Descole, einen hinterlistigen maskierten Bösewicht, der den Anschein macht, den Professor von irgendwo zu kennen. Nach einem Kampf gegen Descoles Bergbauroboter kann dieser entkommen. Den Goldenen Garten, eine antike Stätte der Aslanti von großem Wert, die Descole hier hatte freilegen wollen, entdeckt am Ende der Professor. Er muss den Fund jedoch vorerst geheim halten, damit Arianna, die eine tödliche Krankheit hat, welche durch die Luft des Gartens geheilt werden kann, Ruhe haben würde. Layton kehrt nach London zurück und wird von Luke begleitet, der sich zu seinem ersten Lehrling ernennt. Durch die Entdeckung des Gartens kommt er ein paar Monate später, als Arianna vollständig genesen ist und er mit dem Fund an die Öffentlichkeit gehen kann, zu großer Berühmtheit. Die ewige Diva thumb|Emmy, Luke und Layton auf dem Weg zum TheaterIm Film wird Layton von seiner ehemaligen Studentin, der Opernsängerin Janice Quatlane, in einem Brief gebeten, das Rätsel um ihre verstorbene Freundin Melina Whistler, die scheinbar als 7-jähriges Mädchen wiedergeboren wurde, zu lösen. Als er und Luke sich daraufhin die Oper über das Königreich Ambrosia im Crown Petone Theater ansehen, in der Janice die Hauptrolle singt, während Emmy zurückfährt, um in London weiter zu ermitteln, geraten die beiden in ein gefährliches Rätsel-Spiel, bei welchem dem Gewinner das Ewige Leben versprochen wird. Die Verlierer sollen jedoch ihr Leben geben müssen, was sich aber später als Lüge herausstellt. Im Laufe des Rätsel-Spiels gelangen er und die anderen Teilnehmer zu einer Insel, auf der sich anscheinend früher das Königreich Ambrosia befunden hat, das einen wertvollen archäologischen Fund darstellt. Dort werden sie vom unbekannten Spielleiter in eine mysteriöse schwarze Burg gelockt, wo der Professor absichtlich einen falschen Weg nimmt, um das Spiel zu verlassen und alleine die Burg zu untersuchen. Kurz darauf wird er wieder mit Luke und Emmy, die in ihrem Flugzeug in Begleitung von Inspektor Grosky den Weg zur Insel gefunden hatte, vereint. thumb|left|Layton gegen DescoleAuch hier entpuppt sich im Endeffekt wieder Descole als der Fadenzieher, der hinter all den Ereignissen steckt. Dieser hatte vor, Melinas Erinnerungen mithilfe des Detragans in einen anderen Körper zu versetzen, um durch ihren Gesang das Königreich Ambrosia wiederzuerwecken, da sie die einzige ist, die das dazu nötige Lied des Meeres beherrscht. Descole scheitert jedoch, da er das Rätsel des ambrosianischen Wappens nicht vollständig gelöst hat. Nach einem Duell auf einem gigantischen Roboter, dem Detragigant, hat Layton anstelle von Descole Erfolg und kann das Königreich erwecken, das daraufhin aus dem Wasser empor tritt. Das Phantom Deity In diesem Buch zur Reihe untersucht der Professor für Scotland Yard den Fall um einen mysteriösen Meisterdieb, das sogenannte Phantom Deity, das bereits sieben Kunstgegenstände und Artefakte gestohlen hatte, bevor Layton um Hilfe gebeten wurde. Der Wald der Illusionen Als Emmy in diesem Buch von einer Gruppe an Leuten entführt wird, folgen der Professor und Luke ihr an einen mysteriösen Ort, der von allen „Geisterwald“ genannt wird. Die Maske der Wunder thumb|In Monte d'OrDer Professor erhält einen Brief von Angela Ledore, seiner Schulfreundin aus Stansbury, in dem sie ihn nun 18 Jahre nach ihrer letzten Begegnung bittet, in ihre jetzige Heimatstadt Monte d'Or zu kommen, um ihr bei der Lösung des Mysteriums um die Maske des Chaos zu helfen. Diese werde vom Maskierten Gentleman getragen, der behauptet, mithilfe der Maske Wunder herbeirufen zu können, und in der großen Wüstenstadt für Chaos sorgt, indem er Leute versteinert oder verwandelt. Sofort bricht der Professor nach Monte d'Or auf, wo zum Zeitpunkt seiner Ankunft gerade eine große Karnevalsparade abgehalten wird. Während seiner Zeit in Monte d'Or quartiert sich Layton mit seinen Gefährten im Hotel Bédouine ein, nachdem er ein Wunder des Gentlemans miterleben musste und mit Angela geredet hatte. Im Hotel erzählt er Emmy und Luke von seiner Vergangenheit in Stansbury und macht sich am nächsten Tag zum Rathaus auf, wo er die Ermittlungen unter der Leitung von Hauptkommissar Sheffield unterstützt, der auch Hilfe von Inspektor Grosky und Kommissar Leonard Bloom von Scotland Yard erhält. thumb|left|Layton zu Gast bei HenryIn Monte d'Or trifft er auch viele alte Bekannte aus seiner Jugend wieder, wie Angelas Ehemann Henry Ledore, den Hotelmagnat Alphonse Dalston und Gloria. Henry ist erst nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen, da der Professor ihn verdächtigt, doch beim Wunder des Gentleman auf der Gruselkirmes begleitete er ihn. Nach der Aufklärung der Wunder stellt sich der Maskierte Gentleman schließlich als Laytons ehemaliger bester Freund Randall Ascot, der den Sturz in den Ruinen überlebt hatte und sich jetzt im Hotel Reunion versteckte, heraus. Er wollte sich als Maskierter Gentleman an Henry rächen, da ihm in mysteriösen Briefen erzählt wurde, Henry wäre für sein Unglück verantwortlich. Als Randall versucht, die Stadt zu zerstören, indem er sie mit Sand überflutet, muss Layton zur Rettung von Monte d'Or das letzte Rätsel von Akbadain lösen, um die Ruinen anzuheben, die sich direkt unter der Stadt befinden. Auch diesmal steckt wieder Descole hinter allem, der sich erhofft hatte, mit der Täuschung des Maskierten Gentleman die Maske der Ordnung von Henry zu bekommen, die er gebraucht hätte, um die Ruinen zu erheben. Diese sind nämlich, wie der Goldene Garten und das Königreich Ambrosia mit der antiken Zivilisation Aslant verbunden, hinter welcher Descole, wie sich herausstellt, her ist. Descole kann zwar erneut fliehen, jedoch versöhnt sich Randall wieder mit den anderen, als er erfährt, dass er in den Briefen belogen worden war. Layton Kyōuju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus thumb|Layton beim TanzenIn dieser erweiterten Version des Spiels mit zusätzlichen Rätseln und Animationen hat Luke einen Albtraum, in dem es um Professor Layton, seine Begleiterin Emmy und den Maskierten Gentleman geht. Zunächst sieht Luke Emmy und dem Professor, die hier beide noblere Kleidung tragen als sonst (der Professor sogar einen weißen Zylinder, den er in Wahrheit nie tragen würde), auf den Straßen der Stadt während einer Karnevalsparade beim Tanzen zu. Dann jedoch begeben sie sich in eine dunkle Seitengasse und als Luke ihnen folgen will, sieht er, wie sie durch den Maskierten Gentleman versteinert werden. Das Vermächtnis von Aslant thumb|left|Im Luftschiff BostoniusEinige Monate darauf begibt sich der Professor mit Emmy und Luke im Zeppelin Bostonius auf eine Weltreise, um das Geheimnis der Zivilisation Aslant zu lüften. Zu Beginn erhält er erneut einen Brief, diesmal vom Londoner Archäologen Professor Desmond Locklair, der in einer Höhle eine lebendige Mumie gefunden hatte, die in einer Eiswand eingefroren war. Er bittet den Professor, ihm bei der Ausgrabung zur Seite zu stehen. Zunächst reist Layton mit Luke, Emmy und Professor Locklairs Pilot Raymond zum verschneiten Bergdorf Snøborg, dem Fundort der Mumie. In Snøborg thumb|Begegnung mit LocklairIn der Höhle in Snøborg wird er schließlich von Professor Locklair begrüßt. Nachdem sie dort die „Mumie“, ein Mädchen namens Aurora, aus dem Eis befreit haben, taucht der mysteriöse Leon Bronev, der bereits in der Wüste um Monte d'Or eine Auseinandersetzung mit Descole hatte, auf. Dieser ist mittlerweile zum Kommandanten Targents geworden, doch der Professor erkennt ihn nicht als seinen Vater wieder. Bronev entführt Aurora mit einigen bewaffneten Targent-Agenten. Professor Layton und die anderen nehmen die Verfolgung im Luftschiff, das sich in ein Miniflugzeug umwandelt, auf und sind in der Lage, Targents Luftflotte zu entern. In Greymoor thumb|left|In der RuineNachdem sie das Mädchen von Targents Kommandoschiff befreit haben, stürzen sie bei einen Fischerdorf namens Greymoor ab, wo sie Aurora verlieren und nach ihr suchen müssen. Mit Aurora entdecken sie auch eine Ruine der Aslanti im See Loch Greymoor. Aurora verspricht in dieser Ruine, das Wissen von Aslant weiterzugeben, wenn sie sich als würdig erweisen würden. Zu diesem Zweck müssen sie jedoch an fünf verschiedenen Orten auf der Erde bestimmte eiförmige Artefakte finden. Von Greymoor aus starten sie ihre Reise um die Welt. In London Um Vorräte zu sammeln, machen sie sich erst nach London auf. Nachdem der Professor dort Kommissar Leonard Bloom als Targent-Agenten entlarven konnte und sich von seinen Eltern verabschiedete, bricht er mit Professor Locklair und seinen Begleitern auf, um die sogenannten Aurasteine in dem Chîtaque-Dorf, auf Isla Paloma, in Torrido, Hoogland und Al Somnia zu suchen. Im Chîtaque-Dorf Layton wird in diesem Dschungel-Dorf mit dem angeblich humorlosen Häuptling Hallimasch konfrontiert, von dem er den Aurastein erhalten würde, wenn er es schaffte, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Er findet jedoch das wahre Problem des Häuptlings: Dieser ist kurzsichtig geworden und braucht eine Brille. Auf Isla Paloma thumb|Ankunft auf Isla PalomaAuf der tropischen Isla Paloma findet der Professor heraus, dass der Aurastein als sogenanntes Popoño herumgereicht wird, um Glück zu verbreiten. Nachdem Layton zurückverfolgt, wer es an wen weitergegeben hat, erhält er das Popoño von Bud. In Torrido Der Aurastein wird in diesem Goldgräberdorf in den Bergen von einem großen Wolf namens El Rojo getragen, der Torrido erschreckt. Der Professor bekommt ihn, nachdem er den El Rojo mit Eleanor wiedervereinte, die ihm einst das Leben gerettet hatte. In Hoogland Im windigen Bergdorf Hoogland wird er Zeuge, wie eine junge Frau namens Romy vom Drachenhüter Alois in Form einer Hochzeit an den sogenannten Drachenfürsten geopfert wird. Mit ihrem Geliebten Julian kann er sie retten und erhält einen Aurastein aus dem Drachenschrein. In Al Somnia In Al Somnia, einem altertümlichen, leblosen Wüstenstädchen, kann er mit Umid einen Mechanismus der Aslanti entdecken, der die ganze Stadt mit Wasser versorgt. So ist er in der Lage, die Erwachsenen der Stadt aus ihrem Tiefschlaf zu holen und er erhält einen der Aurasteine. In Targentis thumb|left|Auf dem Obsidianturm offenbart Aurora ihre Erinnerungen über das Vermächtnis von Aslant.Nachdem die Gruppe alle Aurasteine gesammelt hat, müssen sie jedoch feststellen, dass einer anscheinend von Targent in eine Fälschung ausgetauscht wurde. Deshalb machen sie sich in deren Stadt Targentis auf, wo sie das Ei lagerten. Dort dringen sie ohne große Probleme bis zum Obsidianturm vor, dem Hauptquartier der Organisation, der um eine riesige aslantische Säule herum errichtet wurde. An der Spitze des Turmes offenbart ihnen Bronev den Grund für ihr leichtes Vordringen: Er hatte Layton herlocken wollen, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich Targent anzuschließen. Er scheitert jedoch bei einem geistigen Duell und muss Layton stattdessen den Aurastein überreichen, woraufhin er verschwindet. thumb|Beim Duell in TargentisNachdem sie die fünf Auratseine in den Schlüssel zum Vermächtnis zusammensetzen konnten, offenbart Desmond Locklair jedoch seine wahre Identität: Er war die ganze Zeit niemand anderes als Jean Descole, der den Professor benutzt hatte, um an den Schlüssel zu gelangen. Mit ihm flieht er zur Bostonius, doch der Professor kann ihn mit einem selbst gebauten Hängegleiter einholen und wird in einen Schwertkampf verwickelt. Zwar gewinnt Layton, jedoch kann Descole mit Raymonds Hilfe fliehen. Im Heiligtum Aslants Nach einem anstrengenden Flug zurück nach Snøborg konfrontieren er, Luke und Emmy schließlich Descole in der Höhle, wo die Mumie gefunden wurde. Dort will dieser mit dem Schlüssel den Zugang zum Heiligtum von Aslant öffnen, doch er und Layton werden von Leon Bronev unterbrochen, der sich den Schlüssel und Luke durch die Hilfe von Emmy aneignet, die den Professor die ganze Zeit über für Targent ausspioniert hatte. So sieht der Professor sich gezwungen, mit Descole zusammenzuarbeiten, der ihm, nachdem er Luke rettete und schwer verletzt wurde, auch seine wahre Identität verrät: Er ist Laytons Bruder, der seit den Vorfällen in ihrer Kindheit versucht, Targent aufzuhalten. Da kann der Professor sich wieder an alles erinnern. Sie kommen jedoch zu spät, um die Erweckung von Aslants Vermächtnis zu verhindern, sodass durch Bronevs Aktionen eine riesige fliegende Ruine, das Heiligtum von Aslant, in den Himmel empor tritt, aus der Vasallen austreten, Roboter, die die Aslanti eingesperrt hatten, da sie alles vernichteten. Nur indem sie sich opfern, können Layton, Luke, Descole, Emmy, die trotz allem immer noch den Professor unterstützt, und schließlich auch Bronev, der seinen Fehler eingesehen hat, die Vasallen aufhalten, doch durch den Einsatz von Aurora, die auch nur eine von den Aslanti geschaffene Puppe ist, die bei der Zerstörung der Ruine verschwindet, können sie ihr Leben behalten. thumb|left|Layton beim AbschiedIm Anschluss wird Bronev, der dem Professor nun seinen richtigen Namen verriet, obwohl dieser ihn nie als seinen Vater anerkennen würde, von Inspektor Grosky verhaftet und nicht nur der Inspektor, sondern auch Layton, bekommen große Anerkennung für die Lösung des Falls. Durch die Entdeckung von Aslants Vermächtnis und den Triumph über Targent erlangt der Professor so weltweite Bekanntheit. Von Emmy muss er sich jedoch verabschieden, da ihr Auftrag nun beendet ist und sie sich entscheidet, den Professor zu verlassen, bis sie eines Tages vielleicht eine würdige Assistentin wäre. Das Geheimnisvolle Dorf thumb|Layton in Saint-MystéreSchon bald nach seinem letzten Abenteuer wird Professor Layton von Baronin Dahlia Reinhold beauftragt, den „Goldenen Apfel“ zu finden, den der verstorbene Baron Augustus Reinhold seinen Nachkommen hinterlassen hatte und welcher der Schlüssel zu seinem Vermögen sei. Deshalb kommen Professor Layton und Luke in das abgeschiedene Dorf Saint-Mystère, wo der Baron zu Lebzeiten gewohnt hatte. Als kurz nach ihrer Ankunft Simon Reinhold, ein Mitglied der Adelsfamilie, ermordet wird, begegnen sie Inspektor Chelmey vom Metropolitan Police Service. Obwohl Luke und der Professor ihm bei der Ermittlung helfen wollen, weist er sie ab und lässt sie stattdessen weiter nach dem Apfel suchen. Nachdem sie das Dorf gründlich untersuchen, wird dem Professor klar, dass jemand versucht, sie an ihrer Arbeit zu hindern. Nach einer Beweisführung gelingt es ihm, Chelmey als Don Paolo zu enttarnen, der als Inspektor verkleidet hinter dem Erbe her war und sich als Laytons Erzfeind vorstellt. Nachdem dieser flüchtet, suchen Layton und Luke nach einem Weg zum Turm, der am Ende des Dorfes in den Himmel ragt. Am Ende treffen Layton und Luke in Saint-Mystère ein Mädchen namens Flora, das sich auf der Spitze des Turms als „Goldener Apfel“ höchstpersönlich herausstellt. Diese ist in Wahrheit die Tochter des Barons, für die er einen würdigen Beschützer gesucht hatte. Dies trifft auf den Professor zu, da er alle Rätsel des Barons lösen konnte und Flora durch eine spektakuläre Rettung vor Don Paolo auch zum Lachen bringen kann. In Absprache mit Flora gelangen die Ereignisse aber nicht an die Öffentlichkeit. Auch den Schatz, der dem Professor laut dem Baron zugestanden hätte, lässt er unberührt, da Flora will, dass das Dorf so bleibt wie es ist. Layton adoptiert Flora, was dem Wunsch des Barons, aber auch dem von Flora selbst, entspricht. Die Schatulle der Pandora In London thumb|left|In Schraders WohnungLayton erfährt in einem Brief von seinem Mentor Dr. Schrader, dass dieser die Schatulle der Pandora gefunden habe, welche jeden töten soll, der sie öffnet. Weil Schrader genau das vorhat, machen sich Layton und Luke sofort zur Wohnung des Doktors auf, da der Professor um ihn in Sorge ist, sie finden ihn jedoch leblos am Boden. Die Schatulle fehlt. Da man bei ihm eine Fahrkarte für den Molentary-Express fand, beschließt Layton, mit diesem zu fahren, um das Mysterium um den Tod seines Mentors zu lösen. Davor rufen sie jedoch die Polizei und treffen nun erstmals Inspektor Chelmey persönlich, sowie dessen Assistent Barton. Im Express Der Professor und Luke, sowie Chelmey und Barton treten eine Reise im Molentary-Express an, um den Fall zu lösen, der Inspektor versucht jedoch, Layton so gut wie möglich aus den Ermittlungen rauszuhalten. Auch Flora fährt in Verkleidung heimlich mit, um nicht alleine gelassen zu werden. Luke und der Professor treffen Flora schließlich auf der Aussichtsplattform im letzten Waggon, als sie nach Babettes entlaufenem Hund Tom suchen, den Flora bei sich hat. In Dropstone Im Dorfe Dropstone, in dem der Zug kurz anhält, kann der Professor über Bewohner wie Sir Anderson ein paar Details in Verbindung zur Schatulle in Erfahrung bringen, zum Beispiel über die mysteriöse „Phantomstadt“, die sich auf der Route des Molentary-Express befinden soll. Im Dorf wird er jedoch von Don Paolo beschattet, der heimlich Floras Rolle einnimmt, kurz bevor die Reise im Zug fortgesetzt wird. In Folsense thumb|Der Professor betritt Folsense.Bei der Recherche landet das Trio schließlich durch eine geheime Nebenroute in der „Phantomstadt“ Folsense, die auf keiner Karte verzeichnet ist und die sich seltsamerweise seit 50 Jahren in keiner Weise verändert hat. Nachdem er auch diesmal Don Paolo enttarnt, lässt dieser, gejagt von Chelmey und Barton, die Schatulle fallen, die er in der Wohnung Schraders gestohlen hat. Da diese, wie sich beim Öffnen herausstellt, völlig harmlos ist und Paolo beteuert, dem Doktor nichts getan zu haben, sucht der Professor weiter nach der Ursache und landet im Schloss des angeblichen Vampirs Herzog Anthony Herzen, der wie die Stadt seit 50 Jahren gleich jung aussieht. Layton findet heraus, dass Anthony kein Vampir ist, für den er sich ausgegeben hatte, um sein Vermögen zu schützen, und löst das große Geheimnis der Stadt und der Schatulle. Bei der Rückfahrt holen er und Luke Flora ab und finden durch eine Zeitung heraus, dass auch der Doktor noch am Leben ist, da in der Schatulle lediglich halluzinogene Gase waren. Die wandelnde Burg Der Professor und Luke untersuchen in diesem Buch den Fall um ein mysteriöses Schloss, das im Himmel gesichtet wurde, und um das Verschwinden einiger Personen aus London. Die verlorene Zukunft thumb|left|Entdeckung der ZeitmaschineZum Zeitpunkt dieser Geschehnisse sind zehn Jahre seit Claires Tod vergangen und der Professor ist der Einladung zur Vorführung einer Zeitmaschine gefolgt, nicht wissend, dass Claire bei ihrem Projekt an sowas gearbeitet hatte. Die Maschine explodiert und mehrere Personen verschwinden spurlos, darunter der Erfinder Dr. Stolypin und Premierminister Bill Hawks. Die Polizei tappt zunächst im Dunkeln, bis der Professor einen Brief erhält, in dem jemand behauptet, Luke Triton aus der Zukunft zu sein. Layton vermutet einen Zusammenhang und folgt dem Hilferuf. Durch einen abgelegenen Uhrenladen, in dem Layton und Luke eine zweite Zeitmaschine entdecken, landen sie im London der Zukunft. Sie treffen im Silver Seven Kasino auf einen jungen Mann, der sich als Luke der Zukunft vorstellt. London werde vom Clan, einer Verbrecherorganisation, beherrscht, die der ältere Luke stoppen will und dafür Laytons Hilfe braucht. Denn beim Anführer des Clans handelt es sich um keinen anderen als den böse gewordenen Layton der Zukunft, der eine Zeitmaschine bauen will, dabei keine Skrupel kennt und Wissenschaftler entführt. Der ältere Luke bittet Layton, diesen aufzuhalten, da es nur ein ebenbürtiges Genie mit ihm aufnehmen könne. Doch während ihrer Suche sieht Layton immer wieder eine Frau, die Claire wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnlich sieht. Gemeinsam mit den beiden Lukes versucht er, die Mysterien um das London der Zukunft zu lösen und wird dabei immer wieder mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert. thumb|Der Layton der Zukunft, Herrscher über LondonNach einer Rückreise in die Gegenwart, wo der Professor Kontakt mit Inspektor Chelmey aufnehmen wollte und dabei unbeabsichtigt den Inspektor, Wachtmeister Barton und Flora in die Zukunft mitnahm, treffen Layton, Flora und die beiden Lukes im Pagodenturm in Chinatown den Professor der Zukunft. Dieser entpuppt sich jedoch als Wissenschaftler Dimitri Allen, der auch in Claire verliebt war und ihr Schicksal durch eine Zeitreise verhindern will. Nach dessen Flucht versuchen der Professor, seine Gefährten und Don Paolo, der sich entschieden hatte, ihm diesmal zu helfen, das Zeitlabor aufzusuchen, wo Dimitri an der Maschine arbeitet. Dort treffen sie die mysteriöse Frau, die sich als Claires jüngere Schwester Celeste vorstellt. Im Restaurant The Thames Arms klärt der Professor schließlich die Geschehnisse auf: Das London der Zukunft ist nur eine Attrappe, die in einer unterirdischen Kaverne unter London errichtet wurde. Dahinter steckt Dimitri Allen, der auf diese Weise die Wissenschaftler zum Bau einer Zeitmaschine zwingen will. Damit wollte er Claire retten und sich an Bill Hawks rächen, der für ihren Tod und auch für den damaligen Anschlag auf Layton verantwortlich war. Layton überzeugt ihn jedoch davon, dass sich die Vergangenheit nicht verändern lässt, und deckt auf, dass hinter ihm noch ein weiterer Schurke stand: Clive, ein junger Mann, der sich an Bill Hawks rächen will, da seine Eltern bei der Explosion vor zehn Jahren umkamen. Er hatte die Wissenschaftler zum Bau einer Zerstörungsmaschine gezwungen, mit der er London zerstören wollte. Mit seiner mobilen Festung dringt Clive an die Oberfläche vor und richtet große Zerstörung in London an, während der Professor versucht, ihn aufzuhalten. Mit Hilfe von Celeste gelingt ihm das schließlich und auch der Premierminister, der von Clive gefangen gehalten wurde, kann gerettet werden. Clive selbst wird von Celeste aus der kurz vor der Explosion stehenden Festung gerettet. thumb|left|Layton ohne HutNachdem Clive sich seiner Strafe ergibt, wartet noch eine weitere Offenbarung auf den Professor: Celeste ist in Wahrheit Claire selbst, die in die Zukunft befördert wurde. Die Maschine vor zehn Jahren hatte nämlich tatsächlich funktioniert. Doch da diese nicht vollständig gewesen war, wies Claires Körper laut Dimitri immer wieder Molekularschwunde auf. Dabei würde sie in ihre Zeit zurückkehren, wo sie in der Explosion sterben würde. Claire lässt das schließlich zu, damit der Fluss der Zeit linear bleibt, und es kommt zu einem emotionalen Abschied. Aus Trauer nimmt Layton dann zum ersten Mal seinen Hut ab, wobei er sich eigentlich geschworen hatte ihn nie ab zu nehmen seit Claire im den Hut am Tag der Explosion schenkte. Im Hafen muss er sich dann auch noch von Luke verabschieden, der mit seiner Familie das Land verlässt, da sein Vater einen neuen Job im Ausland hat. Einige Zeit später erhält er jedoch einen Brief von Lukes neuer Heimat, in dem er von ihm gebeten wird, wegen eines seltsamen Vorfalls zu kommen, um erneut gemeinsam mit ihm ein Mysterium aufzuklären. Spin-Offs Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney thumb|Im BüroIn diesem Crossover mit der Ace Attorney-Reihe treffen der Professor und Luke in Labyrinthia, einer Stadt, in der anscheinend Zauberkräfte existieren, auf den Strafverteidiger Phoenix Wright und dessen Assistentin Maya Fey. In London Zu Beginn bekommt Layton in seinem Büro Besuch von einer gewissen Sophie de Narrateur, die ihm einen Brief von Laytons ehemaligem Schüler Will Crash überreicht, in dem er um Hilfe gegen Hexen gebeten wird. Doch dann erscheint die Große Hexe und entführt Sophie mithilfe des Spruchs Somnus. thumb|left|Reise nach LabyrinthiaLayton und Luke finden Sophie bei der Tower Bridge, wo diesmal in einem Geheimgang mehrere Gestalten erscheinen. Sie wird jedoch von den beiden beschützt und kann mit einer List vor der Hexe und ihren Dienern gerettet werden, woraufhin sie sich auf einem vorbeifahrenden Schiff versteckt. Layton und Luke werden daraufhin von einer Hexe konfrontiert, die dann verschwindet, und schließlich durch mysteriöse Umstände von dem Historia Labyrinthia, einem Buch, das Sophie ihnen gegeben hat, nach Labyrinthia befördert. In Labyrinthia Kurz nach der Ankunft in der mittelalterlichen Stadt, die er anscheinend nicht mehr verlassen kann, erfährt er vom bösen Schöpfer, der alles was er in sein Buch schreibt, tatsächlich geschehen lassen kann, und schon bald will er ihm Einhalt gebieten. Mit Luke trifft er Phoenix Wright, der in einer Bäckerei arbeitet, und unterstützt ihn nach der Entdeckung einer geheimen Kammer im Großen Archiv im Gerichtssaal bei einem Hexenprozess, in dem Sophie de Narrateur vom Inquisitor Aloysius Flamberg für den Zauber Inflammatio angeklagt wird und in der Feuergrube verbrannt werden soll. Neben Phoenix als Bäcker halten die Leute ihn für einen Hutmacher, weshalb er als solcher in der Stadt bekannt wird. thumb|Der goldene LaytonNachdem Phoenix Wright Bella Dorner, die wahre Hexe, enttarnt und so den Prozess gewinnt, wird Sophie jedoch beschuldigt, die mächtige Hexe Arcana zu sein und Professor Layton versucht, herauszufinden, was es mit Arcana auf sich hat. Er wird um eine Audienz beim Schöpfer gebeten, der ihn als unwillkommenen Gast in seiner Geschichte loswerden will und eine neue Geschichte schreibt, infolge der sich er und Luke auf Pferden der Ritter zum Haus der Alchemisten Léonard de Victoire aufmachen, um Phoenix und Maya zu helfen. Dort wird er jedoch vom Zauber der Großen Hexe getroffen und verwandelt. Im zweiten Hexenprozess ist er somit selbst das Opfer: Er wurde durch einen Zauber im Haus des Alchemisten durch Goldor in Gold verwandelt, woraufhin Maya als Täterin angeklagt wird. Es bricht ein Arm von ihm ab, der von Vidian als Skulptur verkauft wird, dieser wird jedoch im Verlauf des Prozesses wieder angebracht, sodass er am Ende sogar als Goldene Statue noch dazu in der Lage, ist mittels Fingerzeig zusammen mit Phoenix Einspruch zu erheben. Im Schattendorf thumb|left|Layton ist zurück!Nachdem die zu Unrecht in die Feuergrube geworfenen Maya sich in einem Wald wiederfindet, taucht er plötzlich überraschenderweise auf, um sie vor den sie verfolgenden Schatten zu retten. In deren Heimat, dem Schattendorf, in das er gebracht und zurückverwandelt wurde, trifft er mit ihr die Große Hexe. Nachdem diese verschwindet und sie auf den Inquisitor treffen, entdecken sie antike Ruinen unter der Stadt, die der Professor mit Maya erforscht. Dort werden sie dann mit Phoenix und Luke wiedervereint. Zusammen entdecken sie einen Schrein, mit einer Inschrift, durch die Sophie anfängt, sich an die Vergangenheit zu erinnern und schließlich flieht. Beim letzten Prozess Die Gruppe folgt ihr bis in die Stadt, wo sich die ganze Bürgerschaft wegen einer neuen Geschichte des Schöpfers vor dem Glockenturm versammelt hat. Dort erscheint Arcana auf der Spitze und lässt mit Inferno einen gigantischen Feuerdrachen den Schöpfer verschlingen. Während Phoenix nun die als Arcanan angeklagte Sophie im letzten Hexenprozess verteidigen muss, will Layton währenddessen den Turm des Schöpfers aufsuchen, um einen lange gehegten Verdacht zu bestätigen. thumb|Kampf gegen die RitterWährend des letzten Hexenprozesses kommt es auf dem Turm zum Finale zwischen ihm und dem Schöpfer, der, wie Layton vermutete, noch am Leben ist. Dieser schreibt, als sie auf der Spitze seines Turms ankommen, in sein Buch, dass die beiden von zum Leben erwachten Ritterrüstungen mit Schwertern angegriffen werden, woraufhin genau das auch passiert. Es gelingt Luke, an eines der Schwerter zu gelangen, das er dem Professor zuwirft, damit dieser sich zur Wehr setzen kann. Er erzählt dem Schöpfer von einem ungeplanten Eingriff in die Geschichte, um seine Hilfe zu bekommen Als Phoenix im letzten Hexenprozess Großinquisitorin Gloria entlarvt und ihre Aussage verlangt, kommt er überraschend in den Gerichtssaal, um für die Aussage an ihrer Stelle die Aufgabe des Anklägers zu übernehmen, denn er behauptet, beweisen zu können, dass Sophie doch Arcana ist. Somit stellt er sich nun Phoenix in einem direkten Duell im Gerichtssaal entgegen, fordert ihn jedoch auf, alles zu tun, um Sophie zu verteidigen. Nachdem Phoenix Glorias Schuld beweist, lüftet Layton das Geheimnis um Labyrinthia durch das Aufrufen des letzten Zeugen: Der Schöpfer selbst. Dieser gesteht, dass Labyrinthia ein von ihm organisiertes Projekt ist, in dem Leuten eine Welt vorgegaukelt wird, in der Magie existiert. Auf diese Weise wollte er seine Tochter Sophie schützen, damit sie sich nicht die Schuld für eine Katastrophe gab, die 10 Jahre früher alle Einwohner der Stadt das Leben gekostet hatte. thumb|left|Layton und Phoenix enthüllen das Geheimnis.Als sich dann jedoch Sophie wegen dieser Offenbarung vom Glockenturm stürzen will, da sie sich die Schuld für die damaligen Ereignisse gibt, hält Gloria, die sich als Nora de Victoire, Tochter des Alchemisten, herausstellt, sie fest. Das Holz, an dem sie sich anhält, ist allerdings schon morsch weshalb die beiden schließlich zusammen abstürzen. In diesem Moment eilt Layton zur Rettung: Er zeigt mit dem Finger auf die beiden, woraufhin sie in der Luft stehen bleiben. Gemeinsam mit Wright lüftet er schließlich mit dem letzten Zauberspruch, Nostoria, das finale Geheimnis Labyrinthias. So werden lauter Maschinen sichtbar, die für die Umsetzung der „Magie“ gesorgt hatten. Nachdem sich der Schöpfer, Louis de Narrateur, entscheidet, Labyrinthia nun zu einer richtigen Stadt zu machen, verlassen Layton, Luke, Phoenix und Maya die Insel, auf der sie sich befindet auf einem Boot, gesteuert von Flamberg, in Richtung England. Sie erkennen die Wirkung ihrer Zusammenarbeit an und entscheiden sich, sich in London mal wieder zu treffen. Das Haus des Todesspiegels In diesem Spin-Off wird der Professor mit anderen Detektiven von Murdoch beauftragt, das Mysterium um ein Siegel zu lösen, das angeblich Leute umbringen kann. Layton Brothers: Mystery Room In diesem Spin-Off mit Laytons Sohn Alfendi in der Hauptrolle telefoniert der Professor am Ende mit Barton, der mittlerweile Commissioner geworden ist. Manga Der verlorene Wald Die rätselhafte Insel thumb|So sehen Layton und Luke in diesem Manga aus.In diesem Manga-Abenteuer befreit der Professor Kinder wie Diana von der Rätselinsel der Träume, auf der sie von Don Paolo gefangengehalten wurden. Professor Layton und seine lustigen Fälle In dieser Manga-Reihe ist Layton ein viel übertriebenerer Gentleman: Er reagiert äußerst intensiv auf Beleidigungen von Gentleman-Aktivitäten wie Golf und behauptet, Tee zum Überleben zu brauchen. Er hat auch zwielichtigere Seiten, handelt zum Beispiel öfters ethisch fragwürdig oder sogar egoistisch, indem er Luke einen Streich spielt, um ihn zu testen, oder sogar eine Bombe auf benachbarte Gebäude wirft, um ihr zu entgehen. Persönliches Als englischer Gentleman hat der Professor einen ruhigen, aber auch mutigen Charakter. Er ist sehr intelligent, behält in fast allen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf und ist stets aufmerksam und höflich. Layton hat eine Vorliebe für Tee und eine noch größere für Rätsel. An der Highschool hat er Fechten gelernt, wobei sein Freund Randall etwas besser war als er. Von diesem hat er auch seine Begeisterung für Rätsel übernommen. thumb|left|Layton beim UnterrichtenHershel Layton unterrichtet Archäologie an der Gressenheller Universität, was ihm anscheinend viel Spaß macht. Die meisten seiner Ausgrabungen haben ihren Platz im Museum gefunden und sind teilweise die Prunkstücke ihrer Sammlungen. Berühmt ist der Professor unter Archäologen anscheinend für die Entdeckungen diverser Ruinen der Aslant-Kultur geworden. Layton ist allerdings überraschend unordentlich und hat deswegen eine eigene Reinigungskraft namens Rosa für sein Büro eingestellt. Grundsätzlich ist der Professor fähig, aus vielen kleineren Spuren zu einer logischen Schlussfolgerung zu kommen und dabei das Ganze zu sehen. Luke besitzt diese Fähigkeit dagegen (noch) nicht. So hat Layton oft bereits frühzeitig die richtigen Vermutungen zu den Geheimnissen von Saint-Mystère, Folsense, London, Misthallery und Monte d'Or, teilt sie Luke aber immer erst am Ende der Geschichte mit, sobald es Beweise gibt. Auf diese Weise ist der Professor in der Lage, auch die schwierigsten Fälle zu lösen und wird deshalb oft von Scotland Yard um Hilfe gebeten oder in der Zeitung erwähnt. Materieller und geistiger Besitz thumb|Das LaytonmobilSein ganzer Stolz ist sein Auto, das Laytonmobil. Es ist mit einem hohen Dach angepasst damit er auch ohne den Hut abzunehmen damit fahren kann, denn, wie er zitiert: Ansonsten gibt er sich bescheiden und verzichtet auf zu viel materiellen Wohlstand. Der Professor besitzt selbst eine umfangreiche Sammlung simpler bis hochkomplexer Rätsel, die er allesamt im Kopf zu haben scheint. Zu fast jeder Situation hat er ein passendes Rätsel parat. Ein typisches Zitat im ersten Teil war daher: (Die schwersten Rätsel im Spiel stammen daher auch immer vom Professor selbst, nachdem die Spiele beendet wurden. „''Laytons Aufgaben''“ heißt diese Rubrik, wo er den Spieler mit echten Herausforderungen testet.) Wohnverhältnisse thumb|left|In Laytons Büro ist es meist unordentlich.Wo genau der Professor lebt, ist unbekannt, da man immer nur sein Büro sieht. Wegen seiner ständigen Anwesenheit dort wird vermutet, dass er eine Wohnung in der Nähe hat. Sein Büro ist voller Bücher und Dokumente, welche sich nicht nur in den Regalen, sondern auch auf dem Schreibtisch und dem Boden stapeln. Im Regal befinden sich diverse Trophäen. Sein Arbeitsstuhl lässt Luke vermuten, dass unbequeme Stühle offenbar schlau machen. Die Tür zum Büro ist mit Laytons Symbol, dem Zylinder, versehen. Im Nachbarraum befindet sich anscheinend ein Café, da die Tür mit dem Symbol einer Tasse mit heißem Tee bestückt ist. Zitate Der Ruf des Phantoms * * * * Die ewige Diva * * * * Die Maske der Wunder * * Als Teenager * (Bei Randalls Grab) Das Vermächtnis von Aslant * * (zu Aurora) * * * Das Geheimnisvolle Dorf * * * * Die Schatulle der Pandora * * * * Die verlorene Zukunft * * * * * Als Student * Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * * * * Beim Lösen eines Rätsels Folgende Zitate benutzt der Professor, wenn er eine Antwort nicht findet oder ein Rätsel erfolgreich löst. Das Geheimnisvolle Dorf thumb|Layton beim Lösen eines Rätsels * |Kritisches Denken ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg}} * |Jedes Rätsel hat eine Lösung.}} * |Ein wahrer Gentleman lässt keine Rätsel ungelöst.}} Die Schatulle der Pandora * * Die verlorene Zukunft * Der Ruf des Phantoms * Die Maske der Wunder * Als Teenager * Das Vermächtnis von Aslant * Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * * * Rätsel Folgende Rätsel kann man bei Professor Layton lösen: Das geheimnisvolle Dorf * 001 Wo ist das Dorf? Die Schatulle der Pandora * 001 Schraders Stadtplan * 002 Des Doktors Wohnung * 010 Farbenfrage * 011 Lauter Bäume Die verlorene Zukunft Der Ruf des Phantoms Die Maske der Wunder Das Vermächtnis von Aslant Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney *76 Gästebuch Profile Das geheimnisvolle Dorf Die Schatulle der Pandora Die verlorene Zukunft Professor Layton Junger Layton (Bonusprofil) Der Ruf des Phantoms Die Maske der Wunder Layton Hershel Das Vermächtnis von Aslant Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Entwicklung Akihiro Hino, der Gründer von Level-5, sagte in einem Interview über die Idee von einem britischen Professor in der Hauptrolle eines japanischen Spiels: In einem Interview mit Nintendo Wissenswertes Wissenswertes aus den Spielen * Professor Layton ist im vierten Spiel laut Emmy alleinstehend und 34 Jahre jung.Im Spiel Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms ** Sein Geburtsdatum ist 1937.siehe Timeline ** Er ist vom Sternzeichen Steinbock, das heißt, er muss zwischen dem 22. Dezember und dem 20. Januar (in dem Fall 31. Dezember, wegen des Geburtsjahres) geboren sein. * Seine Größe beträgt, mit Hut, 1,76 m.Das sagt Emmy ganz zu Beginn von Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms * Der Professor mag auch Züge.„Gestatten, Hershel Layton. Ich bin Professor der Archäologie und in meiner Freizeit Zugliebhaber.“ * Im Film zur Reihe zeigt sich, dass er Klavier spielen kann.Im Film Professor Layton und die ewige Diva sieht man den Professor Klavier spielen. ** Außerdem ist er anscheinend in der Lage, zu reiten. * Eines seiner Lieblingsgerichte ist Pfannkuchen mit Erdbeermarmelade, was seine Mutter Lucille ihm oft zubereitet hat. * Er ist als Preis beim Rätsel des Tages in Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant verfügbar. * Er hat einen Auftritt im zweiten Inazuma-Eleven Spiel. Er ist im Team Layton der Torhüter.Team Layton in Inazuma-Eleven Wissenswertes aus der realen Welt * In einer Spezial-Episode aus dem Crossover stellt Maya die Theorie auf, dass der Professor während eines Rätsels grundsätzlich 17 Tassen Tee trinkt, was eine Anspielung auf Staatsanwalt Godot aus der Ace Attorney-Reihe darstellt. Synchronsprecher Seine Stimme hat er von: * Deutsch: Deutsche Stimme von Prof. Layton * Englisch: Christopher Robin MillerEnglische Stimme von Prof. Layton * Italienisch: Oliviero CorbettaItalienische Stimme von Prof. Layton * Japanisch: 大泉 洋 Yō ŌizumiJapanische Stimme von Prof. Layton Galerie Layton Fingerpoint5.png|Artwork von Layton auf dem japanischen Cover des fünften Spiels Layton jung.png|17-jähriger Layton Profil Layton2.jpg|Bonusprofilbild von Hershel aus Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft Dorf artwork.jpg|Layton im Artwork zum ersten Spiel Professor Layton Pandora Anthony.jpg|Im Artwork zum zweiten Spiel PL3 artwork.jpg|Artwork zum dritten Spiel PL4 Artwork Titelbild.jpg|Artwork zum vierten Spiel Karneval Artwork.jpg|Artwork zum fünften Spiel Layton6 Artwork.png|Artwork zum sechsten Spiel Descole Layton Duell1.png|Beim Schwertkampf im Film Phoenix und Layton.png|Mit Phoenix im Crossover Einspruch.png|Als 3D-Animation :Weitere Bilder: Professor Hershel Layton/Galerie Einzelnachweise en:Professor Hershel Layton es:Hershel Layton fr:Hershel Layton it:Professor Hershel Layton nl:Professor Hershel Layton Kategorie:Lesenswerte Artikel Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 1 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 2 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 3 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6 Kategorie:Charaktere in einem Film Kategorie:Charaktere in Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney Kategorie:Mystery Room Charaktere Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Archäologen Kategorie:Staatsanwälte Kategorie:Bewohner von Stansbury Kategorie:Bewohner von London